


Birthday Surprise

by CaptainNinnin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: A man having a nice birthday is about to have an even better one with one of his favorite anime girls.I don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.This story was a requested story for a friends birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!





	Birthday Surprise

DL was having a blast with his friends. It was his birthday he had a party with all his friends. And they wouldn’t stop teasing him about his shyness. He had seen a pretty girl while at the party but he had claimed up just like he normally does around the opposite sex. He wished that he could get over it but when he saw a woman that he liked he might as well become a stone.

He walked into his room carrying the gifts and party favors that he wanted to keep as a memento of the night’s events. He turned on the lights in his room and dropped the bag on the floor.

There was someone that was in his room with him. And not just any someone. But Yang Xiao Long. She couldn’t possibly be there but here she was standing before him. She was an anime character from one of his favorite anime RBWY. He loved her and had a few fantasies about her when he was alone.

“Hi there,” she said with her usually bubbly personality.

DL was immobile he couldn’t look away from her or talk. He was even more thrown off by what she was wearing. She looked like she was cosplaying as Black Widow. He could see her cleavage where she couldn’t zip it up all the way. It was definitely having an effect on him as he felt his pants and underwear become more and more restrictive.

“H-Hi.” he stammered out.

She smiled at him. “You are cute when you stammer,” she said with a smile.

This made him blush a little. “So can you tell me where exactly I am?” she asked, looking at him.

“I-In my room,” he said to her.

“I can see that sweetie. But how did I get here?” she asked, looking at him.

“I-I-I don’t know Yang,” he said, looking at her.

“I see that my reputation precedes me,” she said with a smile.

“I-I-I...” DL tried to proclaim his love for her, but the words were getting caught in his throat.

She smiled at him as she looked down and noticed two things. One that the bag he had dropped had “Happy Birthday” written on it. And two she could see that he was standing at attention for her so to speak. She giggled as she walked over to him.

“Is it your birthday?” she asked with a smile as she reached him.

“Y-Y-Yes.” he stammered.

“Well lucky for you I am in an adventurous mood. And a little horny too,” she said as she reached out and touched his rock hard cock.

“I see that my outfit has gotten you a little excited,” she said as her fingers started to caress his rock hard cock through his pants.

“Y-Y-Yes.” he stammered again trying to keep it together.

“I really don’t like it much. Probably just ditch it the moment that I take it off. Would you like to see me take it off?” she asked with a smile knowing the answer already.

She didn’t even wait for a response and slowly reached up to the zipper as her other hand caressed his cock and slowly pulled it down revealing more of her body to him. He had seen porn versions of artists that made her do sexy things before. But she was even more beautiful here then he had ever seen her before.

“So here’s the deal sweetie. I’ll give you a birthday present the likes that you have never had before,” she said as she slowly slipped the outfit from her shoulders letting him see her bare breasts.

“But you have to do what I want when I want it,” she said as she undid his pants. “A girl has to have her own fun doesn’t she?” she asked with a smile. All he could do was nod in agreement. She giggled a little as she led him to the bed and made him sit down on the edge.

“This is one of my sexual specialties,” she said with a smile as she lowered her head and started to suck his cock.

“Oh fuck.” he moaned as she worked his shaft with her mouth for a few seconds before she was satisfied with something.

“Oh sweetie I’m just getting started,” she said with a smile as she clamped her breasts on either side of his cock and started to give him a tit job like he had never felt before. Sucking on the head of his cock from time to time.

“Oh god that’s fucking fantastic.” he moaned.

“Like I said it’s one of my specialties. And the birthday boy deserves the best tit job ever,” she said with a smile as she went back to sucking his cock.

Not that long afterward he came on her waiting tongue. She licked up the jizz like she was dying of thirst and that was her life-giving water. DL looked down at her as she cleaned the last of it off her face.

“Now that you’ve had your fun. It’s MY turn,” she said standing up removing the outfit and tossing it to the other side of the bed with a smile.

“Now you better fuck me good and hard boy. Because I may be bubbly on the outside but I’m all hell raiser on the inside. Just ask my favorite club owner friend.” she said with a smile as she climbed on top of DL.

DL was hard as a rock again seeing her crawling on top of him. She lowered herself slowly onto his waiting cock. Once she got the feel for it she had that fire in her eyes. DL had seen it many times in the anime. If she didn’t get what she wanted right now she might go off.

He started to pound her pussy as hard as he could. “Yeah fuck my pussy hard birthday boy.” she moaned as he pumped into her faster then he thought he could have ever pumped into another woman.

“Do you like how my pussy is milking you? Because I think it likes your cock,” she said with a smile. DL was a mindless man right now fucking the anime star he had fantasies about for months.

“You are doing a good job birthday boy. I think I’ve had three mini orgasms already. I lost count sorry birthday boy.” she moaned kissing him. He was lost in his lust for her completely. He didn’t care that she wasn’t real before he had entered into this room. Or how she had gotten here all that mattered is making her cum the way she wanted.

He started to slow down a little. “****DID I FUCKING SAY YOU COULD SLOW DOWN?!? FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER! I NEED THE BIRTHDAY BOY POUNDING!****” she yelled. 

And with that, he redoubled his work pounding her hard and fast. “****YEAH, THAT********’********S THE RIGHT STUFF BIRTHDAY BOY! I THINK I********’********M GOING TO CUM FOR THIS BIRTHDAY BOY POUNDING! FUCK YES I********’********M CUMMING!****” she screamed as she came sending her juices onto DL who came again deep inside of her. He was out of breath and energy and he passed out from the orgasm.

Hours later DL woke up. His pants were on the ground around his ankles. It felt like he had a powerful orgasm. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. He looked around and there was no sign that Yang Xiao Long had even been there the night before.

“Fuck that fantasy felt so real. I guess I drank a little too much last night,” he said to himself. He got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and take a shower leaving behind a stream of clothes that he had been wearing the night before. He took off the shirt and tossed it behind him. And it landed on that skin-tight Black Widow outfit that Yang had worn the night before. And you could hear a slight giggle from someplace unseen by man.


End file.
